


Following Night

by OasisLake76



Series: Chat fic [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash is 22 in this so between Leon and Raihan, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, So what, Top!Leon, bottom!ash, its been like a year, this is the following night to the last chapter of Acerola Don’t Interact, top!Raihan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Ash stared at himself hard in the mirror, already picking out all the bad flaws and hissing under his breath at his scars. Oh why is he having second thoughts now of all times?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Dande | Leon/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Chat fic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Following Night

Ash stared at himself hard in the mirror, already picking out all the bad flaws and hissing under his breath at his scars. Oh why is he having second thoughts  _ now _ of all times? When there’s two perfectly sexy men waiting out in Raihans bedroom for Ash to come out of the bathroom. Ash’s cheeks are definitely stained red permanently now, there’s no doubt, especially when he’s wearing almost the exact outfit from the pictures he sent to the explicit rated group chat when he was sleepy and added Raihan and Leon. 

_ Fuck,  _ their still out there waiting for him. Ash bit his lips as he tugged at the hem of his shirt. Unable to see his lower half in the mirror since Raihan got this place built with his and Leon’s height in mind. There was a knock on the door and one of Ash’s hands flew up to cover a squeak he was about to let out. 

“Ash?” Leon’s voice was gentle as he called behind the door. “You good in there?” 

It took a few seconds before Ash was able to squeak out a strained “yeah!” Before taking a deep breath and headed to the door. He only opened it up a little to make sure Leon went back to the bed, sitting with his side all pressed up against Raihan who was staring at the door with a sharp focus. His eyes tracked the doors movement before focusing on Ash and taking a sharp inhale along with Leon when Ash finally gathered enough courage to step out into the room and close the bathroom door. Showing them his back side, thankful that he bought an extra large shirt, but also it does show off one of his shoulders since Ash took the liberty of stretching out the neckline. Pikachu helped but Ash started it first. 

“M’sorry,” Ash nervously laughed as his shoulder hunched up, “I promise I can get pretty kinky when things get rolling, m’just shy when I start out.” Biting his lips Ash took a few steps back from the door and slowly turned around, thighs pressing together and Ash took a tiny sharp breath when he felt how wet the bottom half of the fabric of the panties felt rubbing between his skin. 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Leon spoke up after a few minutes after his eyes raked across Ash’s form and how big the shirt was, “I was nervous too when me and Rai started our little friends with benefits thing. You should have seen me back then Ash, a blushing virgin who never had time to even wank one out in private.” 

That startled a laugh out of Ash, one of his hands coming up from his side to block the ugly snort that passed his lips. “Really?” Ash giggled out and smiled bashfully when Leon’s smile grew a tad bit bigger. 

“Really.” Leon breathed. “Now why don’t you come over here and straddle Raihans Lap so we can see ya? I wanna see how wet you are.” 

A whimper greeted Leon’s words. Ash’s legs fidgeted as his mind did a small reboot at Leon’s words. When his eyes focused again one of Raihan’s hands were stretched out to Ash, palm facing up and his fingers curled around Ash’s a little when he placed his own into Raihans. With gently coaxing tugs, Ash was soon straddling the gym leaders lap. Raihans strong legs were parted slightly so Ash couldn’t hide anything, not like he wanted to with how hungry both men stared down at him. Ash even took it a step further and pinched the shirt near the hem and brought it up to his lips, clenching his teeth around the fabric and showing off his freckled and marred skin. Ash did jump a little when Raihan’s fingers ghosted his stomach, gently smoothing down before coming to his upper ribs and pressing his palms into the skin. Slowly dragging them down until his hands spasmed at his hips where his gym insignia was printed on Ash’s panties. 

“So receptive,” Raihan growled as his hands tightened just a little bit on Ash’s hips and that made Ash squirm in his lap, “can’t wait to make you scream.” He chuckled. Ash whined and wiggled his hips a little more at his words. “Can I feel how wet you are?” He asked. Turning his head a little so he could peer into Ash’s blown hazel eyes. He hummed in approval when Ash slowly nodded his head, teeth working and grinding on the fabric of the shirt. Raihan groaned when he slid his fingers down the front of Ash’s panties to the bottom, fingers pushing up and doing a slow wave motion that had Ash grinding down just a little. 

“How wet is he, Rai?” Leon asked. Never taking his eyes away from Raihans fingers that were rubbing against Ash’s clothed pussy. 

“He’s soaking, Lee.” Raihan growled. Pupils turning into near slits as his bright blue eyes turned a little darker. Ash above them started to grind down in a rhythm with Raihans fingers. Little choke off moans and gasps could be heard through the fabric of the shirt. 

“Take the shirt off of him, Lee,” Raihan groaned as he pressed three of his fingers up more, making Ash arch and let out a muffled whimper, “wanna hear how wrecked we’re making him.” 

Leon did just that. Coaxing Ash’s hands to unclench from where they found themselves of Raihans shoulders and his arms up. There was a large wet spot near the bottom of the shirt where it was clear where Ash was holding it with his mouth. Leon chucked the fabric away before turning his attention to Ash’s chest. Reaching out and cupping one of them. 

Ash’s hands came back up to Raihan’s shoulders. Wet gasps and little breathy moans started to fall from his lips as both men started to work at him. Leon’s calloused fingers felt so good against the skin on his chest and especially with the way he was pinching his nipples. “So  _ good.”  _ Ash moaned out. 

“I bet it does.” Leon mumbled into his ear. Absolutely filthy things started to fall from Leons lips as Raihan pulled his fingers back a little so he could pull the bottom part of the panties off to one side. Growling when a small string of slick dropped down onto his knuckle. 

Raihans other hand moved to grip the junction where Ash’s thigh met his hip and also hold the panties off to one side.  _ “Lee,” _ Raihan breathed out, eyes still trained on to Ash’s cunt, “Lee, he’s so  _ wet.”  _

“Yeah?” Leon asked. Choosing to pause in rubbing Ash’s nipples and chest and lean more into Raihan and look down where the gym leader was looking. “Holy shit,” Leon’s voice became just as breathy as Raihans, “he’s dripping.” Something snapped in Leon because he surged up a little so he could pull Ash into a bruising kiss. One of his hands came off of Ash’s chest so he could curl his fingers into the hair on the back of Ash’s head to pull him closer. 

Raihans own digits that were damp with Ash’s slick made their way back up against Ash’s soaking folds. Ash let out a gasp that turned into a whine when he felt Raihans fingers press up against him again, Leon also took this chance to slide his tongue into Ash’s mouth. Hips pushing down and shoulders arching when Raihan’s thick fingers gently rubbed between his folds and teasingly dipped a little deeper into him before moving back. When Leon pulled back he wiped his mouth on his hand, eyes switching rapidly between Ash’s drooling face or Raihans fingers teasing his pussy. 

“Can I go deeper?” Raihan asked, pupils narrowing into draconian slits as his fingers dipped just a tad bit deeper into Ash. 

Ash couldn’t even make a coherent word, all he could do was frantically nod his head yes and buck his hips down as much as he could with Raihan gripping Ash’s hip and the large thighs making it hard to grind down. 

Raihan didn’t waste time, sliding his fingers in and letting out a choke moan in tandem with Ash’s shaky one and Leon’s sharp breath. Ash was truly soaking wet and this small Champion somehow was able to take his fingers to the hilt of his hand. Even Leon struggled sometimes. 

Ash hadn’t had sex in a long time. His time in Alola was wonderful but living with Professor Kukui and then Professor Burnet added on later down the road chose to present a problem to his sexual history. So Ash hasn’t fucked or has gotten fucked by anyone in a little more than a year. his walls clamped down on the two thick fingers, hard. 

“Fuck,” the curse ripped its way out of Ash’s throat, “fuck, I’m… I’m sorry. Just give me a minute-“ Both Raihan and Leon gently hushed Ash. The two bigger men leaned in just a tad. 

“It’s okay,” Raihan murmured, gently wiggling the tips of his fingers and trying not to let out a groan when he felt Ash’s slick walls clamp around his fingers and shudder slightly at his movements, “it’s more than okay. Take your time and, please for the love of Zacian and Zamazenta, tell us if we’re going too fast for you.” 

“Try and relax.” Leon suggested. One large band reaching out again and gently putting a bit of pressure on the skin above Ash’s vagina. “Me and Raihan are more than willing to wait however long you need. We do want to see you stretched out and stuffed full of our cocks, and we’re pretty well adjusted at that as well.” 

Ash whined and tried thrusting his hips down again. He would have succeeded if it weren’t for Raihans other hand on his hip. “Oh please?” Ash begged. “Wanna be stuffed full with your two cocks.” Ash’s eyes glazed over and his walls started to unclench slowly around Raihans two fingers. 

“Yeah?” Raihan asked. Wiggling the first knuckle to the top of his fingers gently and feeling less stuck. “Wanna be full and our cum leaking out of you at the end of the night? Is that what you want, baby boy? Because both me and Leon can definitely give that to you.” Raihans words were met with Ash whining loudly and finally unclenching all the way around his fingers. The gym leader wasted no time in Arching his fingers to try and find Ash’s sweet spot. 

Raihan wants to see him  _ arch _ dammit! 

Leon chuckled as he planted a warm kiss on the top of Raihans shoulder. “I think Ash likes it when we talk dirty to him.” Leon muttered. 

Raihan took a close look at Ash’s face. Eyes glazed over and half lidded while Ash’s mouth is hanging open just a smudge. Raihan felt something warm starting up between his ribs. “He’s looking like we’re already fuckin’ him Lee.” Raihan observes. “And we just got two fingers into his soaking wet cunt.” He punctuated his words with a stronger thrust up. Feeling Ash’s walls quiver again around his thrusting fingers and Ash let out a moan. 

“So good for us!” Leon cooed. He grabbed the bottle of lube as he slipped off the bed and moved around to stand behind Ash. The Galar Champion made direct eye contact with Raihan and was pleased to see Raihan was well above getting affected too by Ash in general.

“Baby boy,” Leon started and was thankful Raihan slowed down his thrusts, much to Ash’s dismay and high pitch whine, “can I open your other hole up?” Leon asked after gently pressing kisses to the side and top of Ash’s head to shush him. 

“W...why?” Ash gritted out. Shifting his legs and hips a bit and he couldn’t help but wince at the twinge of pain from his thighs being spread apart for so long. Raihan closed his a little so Ash could have more room to wiggle and be a bit more comfy. 

“Wanna have you clenching around my cock while Rai eats you out,” Leon saw no reason as to not be blunt with Ash and Raihan in this moment, Ash had let out a needy wet gasp that was almost drowned out by Raihans loud growl, “Rai has such a wicked tongue on him, baby, he’ll have you screaming when he starts to rub his warm tongue piercing up against your clit.” 

Ash probably couldn’t hear the last of what Leon said because his back was arching and he was already nearly screaming. Raihan must have slipped two more fingers into him, he liked to do that when he and Leon were having a romp in the sheets and Leon was distracted. Nothing but incoherent pleas mixed with moans were falling off of Ash’s lips as he tried, yet again, to ride Raihans hand. 

Raihan himself was near animalistic. Eyes trained on Ash’s face or Ash’s cunt. Watching his long fingers pump themselves in and out, soaking with slick. 

Leon was able to work two of his own thick fingers into Ash’s other hole when Ash clamped down hard on both of them and quivered between the two. Mouth falling open as no noise was able to come out of his mouth. Ash was definitely cumming from the sound the happy growl Raihan made. 

“Holy shit, Lee.” Raihan groaned. Leaning down to nip at Ash’s neck when the smaller male tilted his head to the side as he took deep breaths. 

“I know, I know.” Leon muttered above both of them. Working in a third finger and running a hand down Ash’s bare chest to sooth him. “Just wait until he’s cumming on our cocks.” 

Raihan choked out a growl next to Ash’s pitiful whine. “Are you almost done?” He asked. Hooking his chin over Ash’s shoulder. Eyeing the way Leon’s thick digits continued to sink into Ash over and over again. Listening to Ash’s whine, moan, and pant in his ear. 

“Almost.” Mumbled Leon. An eyebrow quirking up as he bit his bottom lip before leaning down somewhat to give Raihan a kiss that was happily accepted. He spread and arched his fingers a little which made Ash stiffen and clench down again, jaw falling open as a near pornigraphic moan rolled off of Ash’s tongue. “That feels good?” he asked. Making sure to press up against that spot inside Ash again. Watching as the smaller Champion clung to Raihan and dug his nails in slightly into the tallers shoulders. 

Raihan caught Ash’s mouth in another bruising kissing session, which was more of the likes of Ash panting into his mouth because he couldn’t stop making those sweet noise’s as Leon continued to stretch him. “Almost done?” he asked Leon again. Returning to kissing Ash and bringing one of Ash’s hands from his shoulder up to grip the back of Raihan’s head so that Ash can agle him better to the smallers liking. 

Leon stopped as he watched the makeout between the two get more heated. Raihan tilted his head down and to the side which got a pleased groan from Ash as they started using their tongue. Leon only snapped out of his daze when Raihan snapped open a blazing blue eye to look at him. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Leon cursed inder his breath, feeling to hot in his sweats and tank top, “yeah I’m done, just-just let me-”

“It’s all good, Sunshine.” Raihan drew out when he pulled apart from Ash’s shiny wet lips, the smaller chasing after him with a whine. “Take all the time that you need. We got all night.” 

Leon gave a grateful grunt as he peeled away from Ash and Raihan. Pulling his shirt off and tossing it somewhere near one of the walls of the room. His sweats and boxers soon followed and landed somewhere near the shirts. Turning back he was greeted to the sight of Raihan stuffing two out of four fingers he fucked Ash with into his mouth as Ash buried his head into Raihans shoulder. Blue eyes moved back up from looking at Ash to Leon. 

Raihan queried an eyebrow up, lips popping off the two fingers, and raised his hand up to Leon. Quirking the two fingers he sucked on against his palm as the other two stretched out. “Ash tastes so good, Lee, try some.” 

Ash gave a pitiful nose as he weakly slapped the back of his hand against Raihans chest. Head moving from where he had it tucked to watch with lidded eyes as Leon came forward and easily took the two coated fingers into his mouth. Going to the hilt of Raihans hand as much as he could and humming thoughtfully. Ash wasn’t ashamed that he eyed Leon’s thick neck as it moved to swallow the mix of saliva and his slick from Raihans fingers. 

“Good isn’t it?” Raihan asked. His free hand that wasn’t stuck in Leon’s grip, because somehow he was moving too much for Leon’s liking, moved to pet down Ash’s thin back. Soothing the tiniest between the three and letting Ash know that they definitely haven’t forgotten him. 

Leon popped off the fingers with a near feral grin. “I want to eat him out after you're done.” 

“Fuck me first.” Ash weakly grumbled. One of his own hands came behind him and slid down his waist to slide a few fingers into his hole. Breath hitching up slightly but he didn’t make any kind of noise near the same level of when Leon was thrusting his wider and bigger fingers in. 

Leon and Raihan chuckled and the latter lifted Ash up into the air and he switched places with Leon. After sinking down onto the end of the bed and spreading his legs a bit, Leon motioned for Raihan to set Ash down on his lap. 

“Oh fuck!” Ash cried. Arching his back and clinging onto Raihan as he could feel the head of Leon’s cock press against and slide through the ring of muscle. 

“Fuck.” Leon breathed. Tilting forward and pressing his head to the back of Ash’s shoulders. His own breath caught in his throat at just how tight Ash is. “Baby boy you feel so good,” Leon coaxed Ash down more onto his cock, taking inch by inch with Raihan helping them, _ “such _ a good boy.” 

Ash whined before sobbing in pleasure as he finally sunk down all the way. His belly started to bulge with Leon’s cock buried in his ass. The sight attracted both of their attentions and soon Ash felt both of their hands gently pressing against his lower stomach. 

They didn’t say anything until Leon gently pushed Raihan’s hand off and slid down to open Ash’s legs up to accommodate the other male. 

Raihan didn’t need instructions and sank down to his knees. Hooking Ash’s legs over his own shoulders, which shifted Ash and made both him and Leon gasp at the new angle, and kissed the inside of Ash’s right thigh before spreading the smaller folds apart and got to work. 

“ah!” Ash cried. Hands flying up from clutching Leon’s thighs to thread his fingers through Raihans dreads. “Oh baby. right there. fuck give me more please. Please, please, please-“ he was cut off from his rant when he arched forward and screamed. 

Raihan dug his tongue deeper, pressing his piercing right up against Ash’s clit and rubbing hard, chasing the taste of Ash’s slick which is down right addicting. It wasn’t long before Ash’s sweet, sweet please and praises were cut off with another scream. Hands clenching in his dreads and Ash practically rocking himself fully onto his tongue. 

When Raihan made the comment about Ash being receptive earlier it didn’t prepare him how much that statement was true. 

He pulled back, lips shiny red and chin wet with saliva and cum. He wiped it off on the back of his hand before wiping it onto the side of the bed covers. Eyes never leaving Ash’s slack face and Leon’s down right feral one. 

“He feels like velcro.” Leon muttered before sliding his hands to Ash’s hips and holding him tight before positioning his hips up and catching Ash off guard. The smaller gasped and cried out once more. Scrambling for purchase as Leon leaned back a bit to get better opting so he can properly rail Ash. 

“Fuck, fuck, Lee right there. Please, I need more. Shit - daddy.” Ash moaned. 

Leon’s mind blanked for a second before he stopped pumping into Ash. Hands on his hips stilling Ash from being able to rock down. He glanced up at Raihan to make sure the other heard what he heard and Lance was glad. If he thought he looked feral, Raihan was downright dangerous. Eyes narrowed and locked onto Ash’s face, panting with his eyes closed and still struggling against Leon’s hold, and his cock twitched violently in his pants. 

Ash, on the other hand, didn’t fully realize their small dilemma and continued on. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Ash chanted, tugging at Leon’s hands like that would make him start pounding into Ash’s hungry hole again, “I’ll be so good for you. Be so good for Daddy. Want your thick cock, want your cum, want to be filled over and over again until I’m nothing more but a shaky mess and cum oozing out of my holes.” One of Ash’s let go of trying to tug Leon’s to slide down to his still wet pussy. Fingers digging in and Ash curling his toes and grunted. “Wanna be your toy, wanna be a good boy for you.” 

Leon didn’t think twice about sliding out and physically man handling Ash until they were further up on the bed. Raihan crawled beside them and laid on his side so he could have a clear view of both Ash’s face and Leon’s. Only sliding back in when he made sure that Ash was comfortable on his knees and chest. If he was a bit harsher sliding in, then it was only show by the way Ash gasped and slid his legs further apart and clutched at the sheets. 

Leon didn’t bother saying anything but straight growling and grunting in Ash’s ears. Holding the sheets for purchase as he started to truly pound Ash into the mattress. 

Ash couldn’t form any more words let alone move. He was stuck rocking back and forth with Leon and feeling his veins sing with pleasure as he cried. He could barely register a hand in his hair petting it back as Ash was filled over and over again. 

This round was soon coming to an end when Leon’s thrusts started getting harder and sloppy. A hand dragging down Ash’s scared chest down to his cunt and arched into the folds. Making Ash scream for the umpteenth time for that night. His jaw opening wide as he arched his small back and shuddered. No sound, not even a hiccup or a sob, passed Ash’s lips as he came. The moment staying the same as Leon got even more aggressive before slamming his hips back down and keeping them there. Biting his lips and grinding into Ash’s hole as he came as well. 

Things were silent for a minute, besides the panting and small sobs coming from a sensitive Ash, before Raihan cleared his throat and got their attention. Even though it took a second for Ash to clear his gaze and look up. 

“I think it’s time for a break.” He sent a meaningful look at Leon who blushed in embarrassment, he wasn’t supposed to go so fast so suddenly, while Raihan reached down and smoothed it over Ash’s head. Feeling Ash kiss his palm weakly as it passed his lips. A sly smile spread across his lips, showing off his fangs and the hunger in his blue eyes. “We do have all night after all.” 

Leon’s bashful face turned into an almost identical look. Smirking as he slid a hand down from the crack of Ash’s back down to the middle of his shoulder blades. Rubbing a thumb and humming in agreement to Raihans words. 

Ash sighed at the attention they were giving him. Soothing his muscles and completely missing Raihans words as the sweat started to slowly cool down on his body. 

Raihan leaned in to kiss Leon on the shoulders. “I’m going to go grab some water.” And a snack or two if they had anything small enough. They planned well for the night but not enough to include aphrodisiac like snacks to keep their energy up. 

Leon didn’t say anything as Raihan leaned down and whispered to Ash that he’ll be right back. The words flying over Ash’s head as well as he blinked slowly. His hands never stopped rubbing between Ash’s shoulders and back. 

“Good boy.” Leon rumbled. Just now noticing how deep his voice dropped. 

Though that didn’t matter when Ash let out the sweetest whimper of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am... so sorry that it took this long, and don’t worry there will be part two. I just can’t guarantee when it’ll be posted.


End file.
